


This was not part of the plan

by Broken_Record_3



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i'm so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Sharing a room with one bunk bed? More common than you think.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Fiona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	This was not part of the plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarCherrySundea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/gifts).



"I know you like me." 

Violet was so taken aback by how casually Fiona said the words that she could barely comprehend what they meant as a sentence. She was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed in the room they shared, her legs dangling off the edge. It was her first night on the submarine, and she reluctantly agreed to share a room with the captain while Klaus and Sunny got another room. Or at least tried to look like she was reluctant about it.

“What do you mean? I don’t like you.” She tried to act calm. 

“I’m pretty sure you do, love.” Fiona responded, walking out from behind the dressing screen. 

Fuckingshit- Violet thought, her face turning bright red. The captain was wearing a set of pajamas that consisted of a pair of shorts and a loose short-sleeved top, both embroidered with small anchors and stars. Violet was not prepared for this. 

“I- Uh, um, er” She could barely put out words, she was so flustered. Her face was bright red. 

“That’s what I thought.” Fiona laughed, walking over to the bunk bed. She was kneeled on Violet, straddling the inventor's legs. 

HOLYFUCKINGFUCK SHE’S SITTING ON MY FUCKING LAP. Violet felt like she was going to explode. 

Fiona grabbed her upper arm and squeezed it, biting her lip. 

This was not part of the plan Violet thought, I was just supposed to get to the Hotel Denouement. That was it. But as Fiona leaned in to kiss her, Violet realized that maybe even the best plans could be bent a little sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided to make an entire fic out of a style of pajamas? Seriously though, vintage baby doll pajamas are god-tier sleepwear. I'm sad they only sell "Sexy versions" now. Why has this turned into a rant about sleepwear? Anyway, this is gifted to Bunni from the VFDiscord for being supportive of my crazy viona ideas.


End file.
